Helga's Diary
by jiro yujikku
Summary: Republish./'Love you, too.'/HxA/Mind to RnR?


**Fandom: Hey! Arnold**

**Title: Helga's Diary**

**Rated: K**

**Language: Indonesia**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance**

**Words: 1,145**

**Old Published on 03-03-11**

**Pair: Arnold/Helga**

**Status: Complete**

**-Hey! Arnold-**

**Hei Arnold by Craig Bartlett**

**Helga's Diary by JIRO**

**Summary: Republish/'Love you too'/HxA/Mind to RnR?**

**Warning(s): maybe out of character, typos as always, aneh gaje, abal, dll.**

**Don't like don't read!**

**-Hey! Arnold-**

_Dear Diary,_

_Aku Helga G. Pataki, cewek yang terkenal galak di sekolah. Sifatku yang jutek dan kasar dengan siapapun membuatku selalu dijuluki monster._

**.**

**.**

"Minggir kau!" si cewek pirang dengan pakaian dan pita berwarna pink mendorong seseorang yang dirasa menghalangi jalan. Kekuatan si gadis itu sangat kuat sampai-sampai laki-laki yang disorong itu terpental sampai ke lemari sapu.

Orang-orang yang ada di sekitar menanggapi dengan berbagai tatapan dan bisikan.

"Hei, kasar sekali dia."

"Iya benar, siapa yang mau berteman dengannya, ya?"

Gerombolan siswa dan siswi di salah satu sudut loker.

Namun, ada pula yang menanggapinya dengan acuh dan pura-pura tak melihat.

Helga G. Pataki—gadis itu tak menghiraukan obrolan negatif tentang dirinya yang berseliweran di sekitar pendengarannya.

**.**

**.**

_Namun, dibalik sifat jahatku, aku memiliki sisi baik yang tak diketahui oleh orang lain. Sebagai wanita tulen harus ada sisi lembutnya juga 'kan?_

_Tapi, aku tak mau menunjukkannya di muka umum. Aku hanya tak ingin dianggap cewek lemah dan gampangan._

**.**

**.**

Helga keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan perasaan dongkol luar biasa. Tugas sekolah, tambahan pelajaran, guru menyebalkan, dan lagi Stingky yang sedaritadi mengerjainya habis-habisan. Dari melempar kertas sampai menaruh katak dalam laci mejanya atau mengoleskan saus tomat di kursinya.

"Apa sih maunya tu anak! Dasar katak bau!" Helga menggerutu sepanjang perjalanan pulang. Melewati pertokoan seperti biasa.

'Guk guk kaing kaing.'

Sensor pendengaran Helga menangkap sesuatu dari balik gang sempit antara dua gedung. Suara anjing yang memilukan. Helga menghampiri dengan diliputi rasa penasaran. Begitu sampai, ia melihat seekor anak anjing kumuh, kotor dan bau dalam sebuah kotak kardus bekas. Kondisinya mengenaskan. Pasti ada yang membuangnya di sini, batinnya.

Helga menatap lekat-lekat anjing itu. Kalau dibawa pulang ayah akan marah, kalau dibiarkan kasihan. Helga masih menimbang-nimbang pilihan. Sementara anjing itu memiringkan wajahnya tanda heran.

Akhirnya, Helga malah berbalik pergi membuat anjing itu menggonggong memanggil-manggil Helga. Tak berapa lama kemudian, Helga kembali dengan membawa kotak kardus kecil yang masih bersih sisa kado ulang tahunnya yang keempat, mangkok kecil dan sebungkus makanan anjing.

Meletakkan barang-barang itu kemudian menuang makanan anjing ke dalam mangkuk. Dengan gembira si anjing melahap makanan itu sampai habis. Helga tersenyum senang sembari mengelus kepala si anjing mengganti kotak kumuh itu dengan kotak kardus baru yang layak sebagai 'rumah' bagi si anjing.

Dan sekarang sepulang sekolah, Helga memiliki aktivitas baru.

**.**

**.**

_Meskipun begitu aku tak pernah bisa menunjukkan sisi lembutku di depan khalayak terutama di hadapan teman-temanku._

_Dan satu hal lagi yang tak pernah orang lain ketahui, kecuali Yang Di Atas sana hehe._

_Walaupun aku membicarakannya dengan orang lain, aku yakin mereka tak akan percaya dengan kenyataan yang kualami._

_Bahwa.._

_Aku.._

_Helga G. Pataki.._

_Jatuh cinta dengan Arnold-si-kepala-baseball!_

**.**

**.**

Helga baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dengan pakaian basah kuyup. Lagi-lagi Stingky berhasil mengerjainya dengan menaruh ember berisi air di kamar mandi. Membuat Helga kembali memasang wajah dongkol dan sebal yang ujungnya akan dilampiaskan ke semua orang.

"Huh, menyebalkan. Stingky bau!" gerutunya sambil berjalan menyusuri koridor dengan berpasang mata memandangnya sambil menahan geli.

"Hai, Helga." Seseorang dari arah berlawanan menyapanya.

"Hai, kepala _baseball_." balasnya dengan nada kasar.

Begitu sudah mencapai tujuh langkah Helga baru menyadari kalau yang menyapanya adalah Arnold-si-kepala-baseball-yang-ia-cintai-dan-ia-sa yangi.

"Apa? Arnold?" Helga membalikkan badannya dan memandang kepergian Arnold bersama Gerald-si-rambut-tinggi.

"Oh, Arnold betapa manisnya dirimu. Bentuk kepalamu, rambutmu unikmu, sifatmu, oh Arnold." Helga bergumam pelan, pelan sekali agar tak ada seorangpun yang bisa mendengar suaranya bahkan seekor lalat pun.

"Hah hah hah.."

Kecuali makhluk yang satu ini.

'Buk!'

Satu pukulan saja sudah cukup membuat Brainy pingsan seketika.

**.**

**.**

_Yah, sampai sekarang aku tak berani mengungkapkan perasaanku padanya. Apa kata dunia kalau seorang Helga G. Pataki jatuh cinta dengan Arnold-si-kepala-baseball?_

_Walaupun sebenarnya kenyataan memang berkata seperti itu._

_Mungkin aku memang tak ditakdirkan bersama Arnold, bayangkan saja, Arnold itu baik, cerdas, dan juga–ehem—tampan. Wajar saja kalau dia memiliki banyak penggemar, terutama di kalangan perempuan._

_Sedangkan aku, aku hanya seorang Helga yang kasar dan temperamen._

**.**

**.**

"Helga, cepat! Nanti ketinggalan!" Pheobe berteriak dari pintu kelas, membuat Helga makin terburu menata barang-barangnya dalam tas. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari sebuah buku terlewatkan dan terjatuh dengan indah di atas lantai. Buku berwarna hijau dengan gambar katak dan tulisan '_BIG SECRET belongs to Helga_.' tergeletak di atas lantai kelas.

"Sebentar, Pheobe!" Helga menggerutu pada kawannya dan berlari menyusul Pheobe.

**.**

Pheobe dan Helga baru saja keluar dari pusat perbelanjaan dengan menenteng beberapa tas. Puas berbelanja di akhir bulan, menghabiskan sisa tabungan yang sudah mereka kumpulkan.

"Hei, Pheobe kau lihat bukuku yang berwarna hijau tidak?" Helga mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya. Mencari-cari sesuatu. Buku, pensil, pena, dan barang-barang lainnya sampai dikeluarkan dari tas.

"Buku hijau?" Pheobe membeo.

"Iya, dengan gambar katak menjijikkan di atasnya. Aduh, dimana ya? Padahal tadi aku sudah memasukkannya ke dalam tas." Helga masih mengobrak-abrik barang-barangnya tapi hasilnya nihil. Sementara Pheobe menatap bingun pada Helga.

"Mungkin terjatuh."

"HAH?" Helga berteriak histeris tingkat akut. Terkejut sampai hampir mati. Seolah dihadapannya sedang ada malaikat kematian. "Pheobe, kalau buku itu sampai jatuh ke tangan tak bertanggung jawab, aku bisa mati!" Helga berteriak makin histeris, sampai tidak terdefinisi tingkat berapa.

"Sekarang, kau bantu aku mencari!" tanpa ba bi bu, Helga menarik pergelangan tangan Pheobe dan membawanya menyusuri jalan-jalan yang tadi mereka lalui. Namun, hasilnya tetap nihil. Mereka tak menemukan buku milik Helga.

**.**

Helga menopang kedua dagunya di atas meja. Masih meratapi nasibnya yang kehilangan bukunya yang paling berharga. Helga masih saja melamun sampai seseorang menghampirinya.

"Hai, Helga."

Helga menoleh setelah panggilan itu.

"A-Arnold?" terkejut luar biasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan kepala _baseball_? Kau membuatku kaget tahu!" Helga ngambek padahal dalam hati sangat senang kalau Arnold memanggilnya.

"Aku cuma mau mengembalikan ini, kemarin terjatuh saat kau hendak pulang." Arnold menyodorkan buku berwarna hijau yang dicari Helga sejak kemarin. Sebuah buku berwarna hijau dengan gambar katak di atasnya.

Helga bungkam. Tak bisa berkata apapun. Padahal biasanya Helga akan marah dan langsung merebut buku itu dengan kasar tanpa berterima kasih. Tapi sekarang...

'Bagaimana bisa buku itu ada di tangan Arnold? Apa Arnold membacanya? Aduh, bagaimana ini?' Helga membatin dengan degupan jantung yang berpacu. Ditambah dengan butir keringat dingin yang mengucur dari pori-pori kulitnya.

"Helga?" Arnold memanggil dengan heran karena Helga tak berkutik secentipun.

"Ke-kembalikan bukuku, kepala _baseball_!" Helga kembali pada alamnya dan segera merebut buku itu dari tangan Arnold, dan tanpa berterima kasih. Arnold masih memandangi Helga yang sedang bersyukur atas kembalinya buku berharga itu.

"Helga, perasaan itu lebih baik jangan dipendam, tak baik lho." Arnold segera berlalu setelah sepuluh kata itu meluncur dari mulutnya disertai sebuah sunggingan senyum misterius. Helga tertegun sejenak, dan beberapa detik kemudian ia mengerti maksud Arnold.

'A-APA? Ja-jangan-jangan..?' batin Helga histeris.

**.**

**.**

_Aku bingung dengan si-kepala-baseball di sekolah tadi._

_Dia berkata seperti itu apakah dia..._

_Oh, Helga jangan bermimpi.._

_Tapi, mimpi atau tidak sudah tiga kali kulihat ia sedang memandangiku sambil tersenyum di sekolah._

_Dan lagi.._

_Arnold menuliskan sebuah kalimat di bawah buku Diary-ku,_

'_Love you, too'_

_Hehh!_

_Tuhan, benarkah aku tidak sedang bermimpi?_

_Semoga saja tidak_

**-END-**

**-Hey! Arnold-**


End file.
